


Monsoon

by Unholy



Series: 5SOS: Pet Adventures [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Michael's not actually in a monsoon, The title has nothing to do with the story, and there's a kitten, basically it's just tired Michael on a rainy day with sweater paws, but that's all, i blame Katy for this, i think, just read it please, okay i'm rambling now i'll stop, this is all Katy's fault, this is basically just a very fluffy autumn story that i thought of yesterday, warning you might die of cuteness, well actually it rains a hell of a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy/pseuds/Unholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was a cat.</em><br/><em>Or, more accurately, a </em>kitten. <em>The poor thing couldn’t be much older than a few weeks and it was shivering violently, its little tail tucked between its legs and meowing softly in discomfort. Its fur was completely black, save for cute little white paws and a white dot at the end of its tail, and it had the cutest pink nose </em>ever. <br/><em>Michael melted.</em></p><p>Or Michael finds a kitten on his doorstep and adopts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



Michael hated rain.

The cold drops came pouring from the clouded sky, soaking his clothes and causing goosebumps to form on his skin. His hair was drenched and the water was running down his spine, making him shiver from the cold and unpleasant feeling. It was dusk already, the darkness only intensified by the dark clouds and rain.

He had only left his house for about fifteen minutes and _of course_ it just _had_ to start raining in that time. Fucking wonderful. His mood was completely ruined and he glared at the raindrops that were still falling, and, judging by the huge, dark grey clouds covering the sky, wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Michael let out a tired sigh when his apartment _finally_ came into view as he rounded a corner. He trotted up the tiny stairs to the door and fished his keys out from his pocket (which took him more effort than he liked because his skinny jeans were _soaked_ and he couldn’t even get his fingers in the fucking pocket at first). To top it all, the wet metal slipped from his hands and fell to the floor with a _clang_ that was muffled by the sound of the rain. Michael groaned in frustration and bend down to pick them up, when he made eye contact with two bright green orbs that seemed to be glowing. He stumbled in shock, toppling over and landing on his bum _in a small pool of water_. He shrieked at the cold wetness, despite already being frozen and soaked, and scrambled to his feet in no-time. Grumpily, he glared at the cause of his crash and was about to snap at the person sitting there in a corner of the stairs in front of the apartment building when he suddenly realised that it wasn’t a _person_.

It was a cat.

Or, more accurately, a _kitten_. The poor thing couldn’t be much older than a few weeks and it was shivering violently, its little tail tucked between its legs and meowing softly in discomfort. Its fur was completely black, save for cute little white paws and a white dot at the end of its tail, and it had the cutest pink nose _ever_.

Michael melted.

He immediately forgot about his bad mood and scrambled forward, carefully approaching the kitten and gently picking it up when it didn’t flinch. It seemed to long for touch, as it immediately nestled into his touch and meowed loudly. Michael quickly grabbed his keys and fumbled a bit, trying to unlock the door, which wasn’t as easy as you’d think because everything was wet and slippery and he could only use one hand because _he was holding a kitten in the other_. When the door finally swung open, he quickly darted inside, clutching the kitten to his (wet) chest and positively _running_ up the stairs, because he was cold and wet and the kitten was cold and wet and they needed to get dry and warm soon in order to not die from hypothermia. (Michael knew he was probably overreacting because he was grumpy and _soaked_ but the kitten was actually shaking so badly he was afraid it would actually be in danger because it was so _tiny_ , it could get _too_ cold very easily.)

He struggled to open the door to his apartment and heaved himself inside as soon as he could, slamming the door shut behind him and immediately rushing to the bathroom. It was nice and warm in his apartment, seeing as he let the heating on when he left. He carefully put the kitten down on the warm tiles of his bathroom floor and peeled his wet clothes off, save his boxers, dumping them in the bathtub for now. The kitten meowed plangently until Michael wrapped it in a towel and held it to his chest. After he towelled the small creature - its fur was sticking up in all directions and it looked _so fluffy_ Michael almost squealed - it started purring contently, nuzzling up against his chest and closing its eyes.

Michael walked into the living room, still only in his boxers and dripping cold water over his carpeted floor, with the kitten in his hands, searching for a blanket, wrapping the kitten in it once he found one and placing it on the floor in front of the fireplace. It meowed again when he left it there, but he was _really_ in need of a shower and the kitten could wait for a moment.

He showered as quickly as he could - well, maybe not entirely, because the water was warm and he was freezing so he allowed himself to enjoy it for a while - and then changed into sweatpants, a black, oversized sweater and a beanie.

When he re-entered the living room, he nearly had a heart attack - the kitten wasn’t where he left it. He panicked slightly, jumping around the room and looking under every piece of furniture, resulting in him almost tripping over the kitten when it emerged from under the coffee table. Michael scooped it up in his arms and scolded it for scaring him, but immediately kissed the top of its head when it looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. He placed the kitten on the couch, where it rolled itself up to a ball and draped its tail over its nose, purring softly. Michael kneeled down in front of it, petting it gently and softly scratching it behind its ear.

“You are so cute,” Michael cooed at the kitten, causing it to open its eyes lazily and mew softly. “What’s your name?” he asked, earning a loud purr as an answer. He chuckled and stroked the fuzz of its belly. “Well, I’m gonna name you Teddy, if that’s okay with you.” The kitten opened one eye and put its little paw on Michael’s cheek, making him smile brightly and nuzzle his nose to its neck.

Michael then quickly darted to the kitchen to make himself some tea. While the water was boiling, he grabbed some cheese from the fridge and cut it into small pieces, which he placed in a small dish and carried back to the living room. He put it on the floor next to the couch, and the kitten carefully jumped off the couch and dribbled to its food, eating it hungrily. Michael aww’ed for a moment, before quickly finishing his tea and flopping down on the couch, draping a blanket over himself and sipping his hot tea contently, sweater paws wrapped around the mug to keep them warm.

Teddy climbed back onto the couch - with some trouble - and flopped down onto Michael’s lap, pressed up against his belly, falling asleep within seconds.

Michael smiled softly, petting Teddy as he sipped his tea and listening to the sound of the rain still pouring down outside. It was calming, somehow. It felt nice, being huddled up on the couch with the cutest little kitten in the world, knowing it was raining but being all warm and cosy inside of his house.

Michael liked the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this wasn't very good but it was cute and I'm still having feels god damn it Katy. <3


End file.
